J'ba Fofi
Cryptid Unknown spider}} The J'ba Fofi (Baka: "giant spider"), also known as the Congolese Giant Spider, is a cryptid that is said to exist in the Congo, possibly representing a new species of arachnid. It is considered a cryptid and only in recent years has received publicity. Appearance The J'ba Fofi is described as having a brownish body similar to that of a tarantula, with a legspan of four to six feet. Juvenile versions possess yellow coloring that turns brown as they grow older. The spiders are described by Baka natives as weaving lairs made of leaves and spinning a circular web between two trees. The animals are said to prey upon birds, duiker, and other small game animals. The Jba Fofi is described as having an appearance the same as that of a tarantula. Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: *An undiscovered species of giant spider, similar to the Bueno Vista Giant Spider. *Misinterpreted folklore or colonial folktale. *Hoaxes, tall tales *Misidentified known animals such as monkeys, or large terrestrial crustaceans such as coconut crabs, suggested by Jason Carpenter for the notorious Sabinche Tamatovic case.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7Cc5iFX6Fc Sightings *In 1938, Reginald and Margurite Lloyd were driving a Ford truck through a trail when they reportedly spotted a spider as large as a monkey. It resembled a tarantula, but had an estimated leg-span of 5 feet. Their daughter, Maurgurite Lloyd, would later relate this story in the 1990s to William Gibbons. *In 1942 in Papau, New Guinea, an Australian soldier at the Kokoda Trail said that he encountered a puppy-sized spider inhabiting a 10 to 15 foot sized web. It was described as being black with a bulky body, as well as hairy like a tarantula. *1948: Leesville, Louisiana, United States William Slaydon and his grandchildren were walking north on Highway 171 to church when he motioned them to stop. After hearing a rustling in the bushes ahead a spider described as being the size of a washtub emerged and crossed the road. One of the grandchildren would later tell this story to his own son, Todd Partain, director of the documentary film "Eyes In The Dark: The Sasquatch Experience." *2001: Cameroon: Timbo, chief of the Baka tribe in Cameroon tells William Gibbons that in November 2000 a J'ba Fofi had built a nest near their village. *2011: Amazon; British cinematographer Richard Terry travelled to the Amazon to investigate reports of giant spiders in the June 13th episode of Man V Monster. At a remote village he was informed that giant spiders lived in holes deep within the jungle and measured roughly four feet in diameter. *2012: Sandzak: An Australian-Serbian pornographic actress reported to close friends and relatives being sexually assaulted by a giant spider measuring four foot in size. She stated that the encounter propelled her rise to fame in Japan's underground Genki-Genki circle. This eyebrow-raising video, known as the 'Sabinche Tomatovic Tape' has become a longstanding part of internet legend.https://archive.4plebs.org/x/thread/20077595/ While many have claimed to have seen it no one has produced a copy.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7Cc5iFX6Fc Gallery Photo Gallery File:Jba.jpg|A reconstruction Category:African Legends Category:Cryptids Category:Invertebrates